Character Creation
This page is dedicated to assist you in making your character, as well as to set our expectation in what we allow as an acceptable character. This guide has been broken down into sections, each relevant to a stage of character creation for you! Please take the time to read the following, including linked documents, and enjoy your stay in Reloria! Starting Creation First, you will want to join the Roll20 with the link available in the discord server, then contact someone with the @Moderator or @Relorian Archaeological Society role to give you your first character sheet! The best way to get a hold of someone would be to tag the role @Officer in the #a-general-channel, leaving them a message letting them know your Roll20 ID, and that you've joined the room, Once you've got a sheet, edit the name, as well as the bio to fit your character . The only people who are able see your sheets are you and the dungeon masters, so don't worry about withholding any private in-character info! Observe the following specifications when it comes to your character. * All adventurers start at level 3 * When tracking XP, we are considered to be on (Slow/Medium) progression * You must take two traits and one drawback * You may take 2 additional drawbacks for 1 feat, and/or 1 major drawback for a feat. For your additional consideration, you may wish to read the following articles on third party content, and custom rules. Stats Once a staff member is available, take the time to roll your character stats using the following guide. Ability Scores We use the Point Buy system with an allowance of 25 points. We recommend this site for calculations. Hit Points After your stat scores are all settled, rolling your health comes next. The following options are available to you when deciding your health; # You may take max HP on your first level Hit Die, and roll the rest of your hit die per normal pathfinder rules. # You may roll your Hit Die once, taking the result of the roll as your Hit Points gained every level. Make sure to reroll all natural ones! To make this easy, include "r1" on the end of any dice roll command in the roll20 chat. Example: Greg’s Hit Die on his Bard is a d8, so when rolling his Hit Die, he adds the following to the roll command in the roll20; /r 1d8r1. Do not worry about adding your CON modifier, as Roll20 sheets automatically calculate that. Character Race The next step is picking a race. Most core material is allowed, and 3PP (3rd party publishing) is allowed with the approval of a Creator.Creatures with Race Points (RP) Certain races available for play are inherently more powerful then others, denoted by a number of Race Points. We use a "level adjustment" system to help balance these characters out. How this works is, depending on your number of RP, you treat yourself as 1 to 2 levels behind someone with the same amount of experience. Effectively increasing the amount of XP required to progress through each level. E''xample: John the human fighter hits 3,000 XP and reaches his third level, becoming a third level fighter. However, a Renza the Fetchling fighter, who has a level adjustment of +1, only reaches second level at 3,000 XP, becoming a second level fighter.'' The following races have been modified: * Androids * Banned race, there are none within the world. * [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/races/other-races/featured-races/arg-fetchling/ '''Fetchlings']'' * Removed Electricity Resistance * Lowered it to 14 RP * Merfolk * +2 to Nat Armor is changed to +1, however you can take a trait that knocks you down to 10 movement speed instead of 15 for the exchange of 1 additional natural armor. * Swim Speed is 30 base * 15 Natural movement Speed